


Welcome Back (Now Put That Mouth to Work)

by TikTokSuckMyKnob23



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23
Summary: After being away for 6 whole weeks, Michael is getting incredibly antsy and needy without his boi being in the office or in town to service him like he wanted him to. But, as if his prayers had been answered, Gavin finally returns after 6. Whole. Weeks.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 6





	Welcome Back (Now Put That Mouth to Work)

Gavin sighed as his lyft pulled up to the glorious stage 5, more specifically the building he's worked in for a good while now. Truthfully, this place felt like home. He's spent so many memories in both stage 5 and their current office plus the ones at good ole 636 and he couldn't imagine not working here. After being away for 6 weeks (it was two, but everyone just seemed to want to have the slo-mo guys with them), it always felt great to be back. "Thank you" he bidded the driver and handed him the driver the usual tip and stepped out and began walking towards what he referred to as the 'Achievement Hunter building' backpack in tow. 

Oh, fucking finally. Finally he was back. Michael's head shot up from his computer once he heard the car door slam outside of the office, his body shivering in deep excitement. He was back! But... why was Michael so damn excited for Gavin, of all people, to be back? He certainly didn't miss all that constant banter and the obnoxious noises the skinny lad would make. No, it was for something much more different. You see, when Gavin wasn't running his mouth off and bothered to use it for something else, the results were absolutely magical. Almost like a miracle or a hidden talent, per say. That mouth was capable of doing things beyond Michael's wildest imagination, and when he was forced to endure six weeks without it, he practically went insane. But he was here, and Michael was so fucking ready. 

Gavin opened the door to the building and walked down the long hallway to their office, poking his head in the AH support room and greeted the ones who were there early enough before he stood in front of the AH office and took in a deep breath, letting a warm smile stretch across his face. 6 long weeks away from his second home and he felt immensely happy to be back and was oh so ready to cause just utter chaos and play with his friends. "Home sweet home" he murmured to himself as he typed in the code and opened the door and that smile on his face grew even wider as he was met with his lovely little boy. "Ello, boi!" he greeted as he walked in. 

Once their eyes locked, it was practically impossible to get Michael to look at anything else. A soft noise ripped out from his throat as he licked his lips at the mere sight of the other caused the juices to start flowing... rapidly. "H-Hey.." Michael knew he couldn't just take Gavin out to a closet and get his cunt licked out of nowhere. Hell, they had a video to shoot! Maybe afterwards? Yeah, afterwards. 

Gavin just laughed at the lackluster greeting and strolled over to his desk and plopped down in his chair, bending down to boot his computer. While it was doing that, the British lad turned in his chair to face his friend/fuck buddy (much to the secret of everyone in the room, both he and Michael had been doing some "dirty stuff" on the low). "I take it that you didn't miss me at all, did you?" he teased. 

Michael let out a huffy breath through his nostrils and scooted over on his rolly chair, getting up close and personal with the Brit. "Holy fuck, Gav... you left me all alone. All. Fucking. Alone." Michael's face was flushed to a deep red, eyeing Gavin like a tasty treat. 

Gavin gave his friend that cheeky smile he always gave him. "Sorry bout that, boi. Dan and I are just that damn popular and then suddenly my trip to LA turned into me going to Florida and New York and then England" he listed off before he waved all those long travels off as they didn't concern him now especially when he could see the desperation in Michael's eyes. "Sorry for being away for so long, boi." 

The flush only continued growing as Michael took in Gavin's scent wafting around him. God, how was he just so fucking hot? Oh yeah, Michael was really horny. Michael reached over to grab Gavin's hand and brought it down to grind his lithe fingers up against the crotch of his jeans and ground down against the digits. He was soaking through them. 

Gavin crooked his eyebrow and smiled and bit his lip as he could literally feel the wetness forming there. "Ah, I see you've really missed me huh?" he teased softly as he pressed harder, his eyelids lowering with growing arousal at the breathy moan Michael let out. Fuck, truth be told, after being gone for so long, even he desperately missed touching Michael like this and fuck did he want him now more than ever. 

The tip of his tongue gently poking out from his lips, Michael found it becoming harder and harder to remain composed in his seat. "Missed that blessed tongue of yours, boi. Making me wet like a goddamn waterfall in my pants.." He growled out, drool starting to dribble past his plump lips. He needed this. 

Gavin huffed out a laugh at the apparent arousal and soul-crushing need written all over Michael's body. "Jesus, boi. I've barely touched you and you're already this needy" he playfully chided, groaning as he could feel his own hunger. 

"Because you've been gone for six fucking weeks!" Michael snarled out in a hasty breath, looking down at the digits that pressed into his wet folds. He needed this so, so fucking bad. "You left me alone for so long... I-I need that mouth of yours, boi~" 

Gavin snickered at that and he felt his erection practically beg him to go down on his boi, but...the ever growing urge to tease the shit out of his fuck buddy was...overwhelming and Gavin could not resist. Giving Michael a playful wink, the British man removed his hand from the space between his friend's legs and laughed at the loud whine he let out. 

That pitiful whine soon devolved into a growl and Michael snatched Gavin's hand once again, biting down onto his bottom lip as he groud onto the fingers once more. "I.. do not have time for your fucking teasing, Free. I've waited six damn weeks for that mouth of yours to service my cunt and I will not be waiting any longer." 

Gavin laughed again and was going to respond with a snarky comment, until both he and Michael heard approaching footsteps. "As much as I want to love" Gavin started and took his hand back just as the door opened and in walked a sunglasses wearing Jeremy, "Lil J's here!" Gavin then got up from his chair and threw his arms around the short Boston man and gave him a big hug. Jeremy just laughed in response and patted Gavin on the back and greeted him back, not missing the angry look on Michael's face as Jeremy and Gavin pulled away. "What's up with you?" the bald man asked in Michael's direction. 

Michael quickly looked up as soon as another man entered the room, scowling up at them as they bonded over Gavin's return. "Hands off my boi, I'm not done celebrating his return." Michael scoffed out in a seemingly playful attitude, giving Gavin a rough look before yanking the man back into his chair next to him. 

Jeremy just smiled and raised his hands defensively and was going to go to his desk, but then he froze and cursed loudly. "Fuck, I forgot something in my car. Brb!" he announced and left the room again, leaving Michael and Gavin alone again. The latter man turned to Michael and his eyebrow quirked up at the sour mood on Michael's face, knowing what that nasty look meant. "What?" 

It was now or never. Michael quickly snatched Gavin by his arm and began to drag him around the row of desks, soft horny pants escaping him as the two men made their way out of the public's eye. "Oh you little bitch.." He snarled out, making their way towards the little supply closet in their office. They never used this room for anything else so a supply closet it soon became. 

Gavin squawked and laughed aloud as he was forcefully dragged to the supply closet, not even having a chance to act stupid and ask Michael what was wrong as the door was wrenched open and instantly Gavin was being yanked into the closet, Michael swiftly flipping on the light switch and slamming the door behind them. "Christ alive, Michael!" he giggled and the cheeky fuck was cut off as Michael roughly slammed him against the far wall and slammed his mouth against his, Gavin letting out an almost surprised sound as he was suddenly forced into the rough lip locking action, but soon relaxed and kissed Michael back with the same ferocity. 

Fuck, Gavin had missed these lips just as much as he missed the lips down below. Despite the profanity and gruffness that usually came out of them, Michael's lips were just so soft and plump and always looked kissable and after being away for 6 whole weeks, the feeling of kissing them back was simply the best. The two lads were soon locked in an intense battle of tongues and teeth, both lads not backing down from the fight. The kiss was soon interrupted as Gavin felt himself being turned around and suddenly it was Michael who was now pressing himself against the wall. 

That messy kiss was a strong reminder of how much he really missed his boi. That wonderful mouth and all. Michael had Gavin standing before him in the closet and peered up at him with foggy eyes and deep growl leaving his throat. "Get on your knees. Right fucking now." Michael huffed, already threading his fingers through Gavin's messy hair as to push him down. 

Gavin chuckled lowly and pressed another kiss to those plump lips as he felt those rough fingers tangle and pull at his hair. "Yeah? What do you want me to do while I'm on my knees, lover?" he breathed out and hissed as those fingers yanked on his hair again. Oh, this was so much fun and God, did he miss his boi. He loved how rough Michael can be because just like his brash attitude, the Jersey man was also that way in bed as well. And with the way Michael was staring into his eyes with that wanting look, Gavin could already tell what his friend oh so desperately wanted from him right here in the supply closet. 

"You know what I fucking want." His voice came out in a low snarl as he finally got the Brit to kneel down before him. It's been far too long since he's last been eaten out by Gavin's glorious mouth and Michael was ecstatic to experience it once more. He made quick work of his belt and threw his jeans to the side, slick already dribbling out from his boxers. Michael shoved Gavin face first right into his clothed, dripping cunt, grinding up against his large nose with a sigh. "Take it in, boi. Did you miss that?" 

Gavin let a deep groan emit from him and seductively bit his lip as he could clearly see and smell the deliciously smelling wet stain that was definitely not piss in Michael's meundies boxers that hugged him so close and Gavin could practically see the perfect indent of his friend's delightfully swollen cunt that was definitely throbbing and dripping...for him. Yes, for him and him only. Well, Michael also had Lindsay and Gavin knows she had been taking care of her husband sexually i.e. she has been dicking him down with her thick cock. And yes, Gavin has seen and felt that thick meat personally. Since he was in such a good fluid relationship with the Joneses, not only has Gavin had the luxury of tasting and fucking Michael himself, he also had the luxury of being brutally fucked and used like a whore and has been sent home multiple times with a cum dripping hole courtesy of Mrs. Lindsay Jones herself. But, while Lindsay has indeed been sexing up her husband while Gav was gone, she knew that her pussyeating game could never ever beat the pussyeating god himself, Gavin David Free and the cheeky lad was more than happy to have claims to that title. 

It was more than true that Gavin was practically a god at eating Michael out. He's experienced it far too many times to know not to question his abilities. And damn, he, was really craving it. Not being able to stand his thirsts any longer, Michael shimmied out of his undergarments and left a patch of his own juices behind on the fabric, throwing it to the side as Gavin was faced with the sight of Michael's swollen pussy. "God, I'm so fucking horny, Gav. Been needing a good pussyeating session from my boi... think you can do that for me?" 

Gavin sucked in a low breath at just the utter filthy sight his lustful eyes were seeing. Michael, true to his sexy words, was absolutely aroused. And Gavin has seen and eaten from Michael's cunt far too many times to even be able to count on his fingers, he'd never seen Michael's cunt this aroused and devilishly puffy and beat red and fuck, Gavin could see continuous drops of Michael's natural juices drip onto the floor. "Goddamn, Michael. Y-You really need it don't you, love?" he mused as he just stared at the alluring sight, getting drunk off just the sweet smell that was just oozing out of him. 

The thirst in each of their eyes was plain to see. They were seriously about to fuck in a supply closet. There's probably worse things to fuck in, anyways. Michael let out a puffy groan once Gavin spoke, nibbling along his equally red lip in arousal. "Gavin, I swear to fucking God, if you make me ask again..." 

Gavin puffed out a laugh at that and decided that he was done teasing his boi cause after all, there was no way in hell he was going to refuse such a delicious sight before him that desperately needed his attention. "Okay, boi" he relented and leaned forward smirking at the happy sigh Michael let out, "I'll give you what you want." And with that, Gavin spread Michael's thick legs apart as much his friend could do while standing and spreading those swollen lips apart, Gavin closed his eyes and began to let his tongue lap up and down the dripping slit, his erection throbbing at the shuddery moan Michael let out as his tongue swirled around the clit that was so swollen it was almost reminiscent of a tiny dick and let his mouth close around it and sucked it like one. 

That was the feeling Michael so desperately loved. Those deep, slow licks up his puffy cunt had him reeling in delight, throwing his head back to release a breathy groan. "That's it boi..." And the suckling on his clit, oh it was so fucking good. How the hell was he going to manage standing up through the session? Michael released a throaty moan with each delicious suckle to his clit, looking down at Gavin with hazy eyes. "H-Holy shit, I missed this.. Mhh..~" 

Gavin chuckled at that as he continued to suckle and lap at the protruding clit. "Yeah, you missed getting eaten out properly, huh? Poor Lindsay needs to step her game up so she can eat you out whenever I'm not around" he teased and trailed his tongue down to the source of the leaking mess and wormed his tongue in, smirking at the sultry sound of his name on Michael's lips and even had to take hold onto Michael's hips to prevent him from falling as Gavin's tongue began thrust and swirl and lick around the delicious banquet before him. Goddamn. Out of all the women Gavin has messed around with and out of all the pussies he's eaten out of, Michael's was truly the best. It was always so responsive to his mouth and it always filled Gavin with buckets of pride and joy whenever Michael begs him to eat him out. 

Just the mere thrusting of his tongue had Michael grabbing handfuls of Gavin's hair to hold on to, gulping down air as best as his throat allowed him to. "H-Holy shit... Keep going..!~" He gasped, his thick hips grinding back down against the man's eager mouth. 

Gavin breathed out a laugh as best as he could with his tongue buried deep inside of the delicious pussy. While his tongue was busy licking and swirling around inside in swirly patterns, Gavin's thumb paid close attention to the sensitive clit that he could practically feel throb with each swirl. God, there was just so much slick that was just dripping out of Michael and though his tongue was trying to catch all of it, some managed to escape and dribble onto his beard that he hadn't shaved in a while. Fuck, the taste and the feeling of finally eating out his boi was starting to make Gavin go wild. Muffling out a growl and spreading those lips apart as far as they'll spread, Gavin really went to town on his boi's cunt, taking his tongue of the sweet hole to rapidly lap up and down the slit from the swollen clit to the leaking hole in rapid motions. 

If Michael was having trouble standing up before, then he was really starting to feel the effects of Gavin's tongue right now. Michael's knees would buckle and shake as they threatened to give out with each rough suck to his clit, staring down at Gavin with hazy eyes that would roll back into his head. He dearly loved his wife and her own beautiful way of servicing Michael, but when it came to Gavin, he really got down and dirty. Michael would have to bite down into his knuckle to hide back his wavering cries of pleasure, his lips pressing down against Gavin's wet face as some of his fluids managed to drip onto the ground. 

Gavin opened his equally hazy eyes as he stared up at his friend/fuck buddy/whatever the fuck kind of relationship he had with the Joneses. As much as Gavin loved to eat out Michael like he's the last meal on earth, watching Michael crumbled and get weak in the knees and try to hide the erotic noises spilling out of him was just as delicious to watch. Gavin loved the way the usually brash man practically came undone under his skillful tongue, loved watching Michael go from being the brute of a man he was to a desperate moaning whore that absolutely loved getting his pussy eaten by his best friend. 

Fuck, the sight of it alone was too much to handle and Gavin's cock was going to explode (figuratively) if he didn't give it any attention. Taking one hand off of Michael's plush hip, Gavin expertly undid his grey shorts and dragged the zipper down and shoved them and his boxers down enough, groaning into Michael's oozing hole as his rock hard length bobbed out and was begging for some relief. Pausing for a bit to spit in his hand, much to the discretion of Michael who whined at that before it melted into a pleasurable moan as Gavin's mouth returned, the British lad wrapped his slickened hand around his length, sighing and gruffing out a delighted groan as he rapidly pumped his length. 

Michael let his eyes begin to trail down as he spotted the movement in his peripheral vision, licking his lips like a mad dog once he spotted that long cock Gavin always bragged about. In no way was he lying when he talked about how huge his "knob" was, and Michael was far too proud to be the one that got to see it first-hand. "U-Ugh, I fucking missed that huge dick, boi.." He purred out, gasping once the rough licking continued. 

Gavin chuckled at the comment and felt his prideful side swell thicker than his cock, but he never once took his attention off the glorious cunt before him. His jaw was starting to ache a bit and his neck was starting to cramp from this angle, but he nonetheless kept on pleasing his boi with his mouth and tongue because the delicious taste was just too tasty to ignore and take his mouth off of. Growling again, his tongue delved back inside the dripping mess and once again did its swirling pattern technique, his other hand still working on the erect clit. 

"Y-Yes.. Oh, fuck! Yeah, keep doing that!" Michael chided out in a hurried tone, his hips grinding down on Gavin's mouth more and more as his orgasm started to build up deep in his gut. "So fucking good... G-God, stroke that big cock while you eat me out, you dirty boy.." His breaths were coming out shorter and shorter with each passing moment, letting his head fall back to have a long moan flow out of him. 

"Shh, love. We're in the closet, remember?" Gavin chided back up at him with a playful wink before he shoved his tongue back in. He knew all too well that his boin was going to cum by just how loud he was getting and how much he was throbbing around his tongue and how wild his hips were bucking. Gavin made sure to keep his eyes glued on Michael's red flushed face while his own hand continued to touch himself, him not even that close to cumming yet, but that was okay. Besides, he knew Michael was willing to go down him as well. 

Michael quickly bit down onto his lip once more to silence himself, looking through the crack in the door to watch Geoff look their way with a smug expression. "A-Ah, go a little deeper... Yeah, right there boi..!" Michael purred, grinding down onto the tongue to really get it pressed up against his swollen g-spot. He was far too close to cumming after just a couple minutes of being eaten out. But, Gavin was just that good. 

Gavin licked all he could and as much as he could as he brought his boi closer and closer to his nearing end. Though he told Michael to quiet down a bit, he knew the older lad wasn't going to be able to hold back for too long. He didn't really mind the fact that his friend was this close to cumming. He knew Michael desperately needed this and Gavin was more than happy to give his lover a good licking after being away for so long. 

The beautiful, beautiful licks to his puffy lips brought him that much closer to the lovely release he's been needing for so damn long. And oh, he was definitely needing this. "G-Gav! Oh shit, boi, just a little more!" Michael breathed out through clenched teeth. 

Gavin breathed out a laugh at the sultry request and who was he to deny his boi? Withdrawing his tongue, he wrapped his mouth back around the protruding clit again and roughly sucked and licked it like it was a bloody lemon. 

Oh, fuck that was nice! Michael released a shrill gasp before shivering a bit as he bit into his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as his body shook wildly at his approaching orgasm. With a few more rough suckles, it was all over. Michael practically caved in as the orgasm rushed through his frail aroused body, mouth gaping open as silent and rushed huffs fell out. 

Gavin moaned aloud as Michael came on his face, smirking as he felt the warm liquid of Michael squirting on his face. God, that was practically the hottest thing about Michael: he was a squirter. And both Gavin and Lindsay had the pleasure of knowing that fact firsthand. 

Michael's body would continue shivering for about a minute. A full minute cooling down from that body-wracking orgasm, eyes squeezed shut. They would momentarily open up to stare down at Gavin in a shocked state before slowly closing back shut, his head tilting back with a sigh leaving him. "I.. really needed that." 

Gavin chuckled and gave his cunt a sweet kiss before he stood up to full height, grabbing Michael's face and pulling him in for a rough kiss, easily worming his tongue into his mouth. 

Michael could physically see his juices that coated Gavin's beard and mouth, practically moaning at the sight before he eagerly returned the kiss. God, he never thought Gavin could look so hot with his cum all over his beard. His hand slipped down to gently worm its way in between the two as they sloppily made out, grasping Gavin's long cock as he began to pump it. 

Gavin muffled out a moan at the contact and thrust into Michael's hand. "Your turn" he breathed against his swollen lips. Now that Michael had his pleasure, it was high time for his own. 

Michael seemed to like that idea, a deep smirk plastered over his face. "Ah, you're right. How selfish of me.." He murmured out against Gavin's flushed lips, tugging along that gorgeous dick. "You want my mouth or my cunt?" 

Gavin weighed his options. Though he wanted his cock wrapped around those deliciously wet walls, they only had so much time before the guys came to hunt them down. "Give me that pretty mouth of yours for now and maybe I'll shag you later" he suggested with a playful bite to his lip. 

Michael had his mind set on a brutal fucking in the confines of the closet, but a blowjob would have to do for now. Michael's smirk only widened even more as he leaned forward to nip along Gavin's jaw, peering up with darkened eyes. "You're gonna have to get a little more dominant than that, boi.." 

Gavin quirked his brow up and with quick as lightning reflexes, he roughly shoved Michael into the door. "How's about you get on your fucking knees and blow me. Or I might just have to go to Lindsay for a good blowie. Besides, she gives better head than you so why settle for you?" he quipped, watching that dark look appear in Michael's eyes. 

Michael released a heavy whine once pressed against the door, his head bowing down in slight submissive at the tone Gavin used. Even if he displayed himself as a very self-serving man, he secretly enjoyed Gavin being tough and rough oh so much. But he gave out a sneer just to push his boundaries. "What are you gonna do, big boi? Put me in timeout if you don't get your rocks off?" 

Gavin growled at him and wrapped his hand around Michael's throat, putting a harsh grip on Michael's windpipe causing him to choke a bit. "I said, get the fuck on your bloody knees. Or would rather I shove my cock into that whore cunt of yours?" he sneered and squeezed even tighter, smirking as Michael choked again. 

Michael's toes curled up inside of his shoes as he was choked out by the Brit, his pussy already leaking out from the harsh treatment and dirty words. "Y-Yes, Daddy... I-I promise it'll be quick..!" Michael wheezed out and gently ground his hips up into the air, drool falling past his lips to land on Gavin's wrist. Oh, he could do for a rough shagging right about now. 

Gavin groaned loudly at the incredibly hot word he loved to be called. Both Lindsay and Michael called him that from time to time during sexy times, but...it was something about the way Michael said it that made Gavin lose his goddamn mind. "Yeah? You really want me inside this filthy cunt of yours even after you just came all over my face, huh?" he growled dirtily and captured Michael's lips again in a rough kiss and in that same motion, he shoved three fingers deep inside of Michael's still dripping pussy, his cock throbbing at the sultry muffled cry the Jersey man let out. 

Michael's eyes opened up to mere slits to reveal how they were rolled back into his skull due to the overwhelming pleasure, eyeing Gavin with a pleading look. Pulling back with a huff, Michael began to plead out like nothing else mattered. "F-Fuck..! Please gimme your big cock, Daddy! I wanna cum all over it like a good boy! I-I'll-- Mhh!~ M-Make you feel really good!" 

Gavin chuckled again and then roughly spun Michael around and slammed his face against the wall. "Yeah, you want daddy's cock don't you, my lovely little boi?" he murmured in his ear as he positioned his dribbling head at the awaiting twitching hole, moaning as he rubbed his head up and down the wetness, "come on. Tell daddy you want it. Let me hear ya." 

A few soft snickers could be heard outside the closet, no doubt from the other achievement hunter workers who could hear it all going down. Holy shit.. could they hear what Michael was saying? Instantly his face began to redden, nervous beads of sweat dripping down his face. "G-Gav, I can't... they can fucking hear me say all this gross shit. M-Maybe we should just get to it--" 

Gavin snickered and he felt his cheeky side spike up even more. So what if the guys could hear them almost going at it? If they wanted to get in on this or get off to this, then they could if they so pleased. "Uh uh, Michael. Come on, say it louder for them to hear ya. Tell daddy you want me to fuck you" he said loud enough for the guys to hear and heard one of them shush the others, the shusher presumably being Ryan or Geoff. 

Michael's face burned hotter than the sun at the moment, letting out a flustered whine as he wriggled his hips against Gavin's leaking cock. He wanted it so bad... A puddle was already beginning to form beneath him as his cunt eagerly built up fluids, awaiting Gavin's entrance. "P..P- Please..." Michael whined out, hearing one of the members release a soft gasp out from the closet. Michael rarely ever pleaded for anything... boy, were they about to get a show. 

"Come on louder. Let em hear ya, you filthy little slag" he sneered and smiled even wider as he could hear Lindsay giggling, "I can bloody hear your wife out there. Come on, Michael, let 

Lindsay hear you loud and clear" he taunted as he pressed his head in a bit, but not enough to breach his hole just yet. 

Oh fuck, even Lindsay could hear him! He always kept the dominant role during sex with her, but now... The truth was being revealed about Michael Jones: He was a complete slut. "A-Ah.. Gav.. Please, this is so fucking embarrassing..." Michael practically whimpered out and rested his head against the door, his hole twitching rapidly against Gavin's cock. "Just put it in, fuck.." 

Gavin let out a dark laugh and reached up and grabbed and yanked Michael by his hair, eliciting a loud uncontrolled yelp from Michael, knowing damn well the guys and Lindsay could hear him loud and clear. "Tell me again, Michael. Let them know who daddy is and beg for my dick" he taunted. God, Gavin was just getting off to this and he guaranteed someone out there was too. The fact that all of the AH members could hear Michael Vincent Jones himself beg for Gavin David Free's cock was enough to boost his already high pride. 

Michael's eyes squeezed shut as he had to mentally prepare himself for the dirty words that were about to leave him. He could even hear Ryan speaking out. "Poor guy just wants some dick.." The man chided out behind the closet. They had to get recording soon, anyways. Might as well get it out of the way. "D-Daddy.. ah.. I-I haven't had it in so long.." Michael whined out with a genuine, pleading, high-pitched tone that was so un-Michael that the office members found themselves forcing themselves not to beat off to the very sound of it all. "Y-Your big cock is all I want. I-I.. I fucking need it, Daddy! My cunt is throbbing so much, I'm leaking all over the damn place. P- Please? I-I promise I'll be a good boy?~" 

Gavin airily groaned and even heard some of the guys groan out in response, one of them belonging to Ryan it seemed. "Good boi, love" he remarked and not wanting to make either of them wait any longer, Gavin roughly shoved himself inside of the dripping hole, not stopping until he was fully seated inside the tight and warm cunt letting out a loud groan that he knew for sure the guys could hear. He oh so wished he could just open that door so all the guys could see Michael being taken like a whore, but this was a private session despite the fact that they could all hear them going at it. "Still so nice and warm. Fuck, I missed fucking this pretty little cunt" he grunted out in his ear 

Being stuffed to the brim so suddenly had Michael gasping out for short gulps of air, his walls clamping down around Gavin's dick at the intrusion. "O-Ooooh, fuuuuck~" Michael purred in great delight at the stretch his walls were experiencing, grinding his hips down against his lovely dick. "C-C'mon, don't hold back now, boi. R-Really give it to me.." 

Gavin snickered in Michael's ears and shot a look at the door. "Hope you blokes are ready to listen to the main event!" he announced loudly as he tightly gripped Michael's hips and pulled out until the head was kissing his friend's dripping lips before plunging back in hard, eliciting a sultry noise of pleasure from the both of them. He repeated this motion of pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in with a hissing grunt leaving his lips, equally loving Michael's breathy cries and the pleasurable groan someone from outside the door made and Gavin smirked as he knew someone was getting off to this. 

It was no doubt either Ryan or Jeremy getting off to the little show going on inside of the closet, Michael himself feeling the arousal bubbling up from being listened to. Fuck, maybe he really liked being embarrassed? Michael found himself thrusting back against Gavin's thrusts and released a pitiful whine, looking back at him to flash a pleading look. "Please... faster, Daddy..~" 

Gavin let out a rough growl at the filthy request and roughly sank his teeth into the back of Michael's shoulder and sunk his nails into his fleshy hips as he quickened his pace. Fuck, this might be the dirtiest thing both he and Michael had done in the past and fuck was it turning him on even more than he already was at the fact that his coworkers/friends were getting an audio performance of Michael and Gavin fucking. What was even more, he could hear who he knew was definitely Lindsay say loud enough for both he and her husband to hear: "fuck, this is turning me on" and Gavin groaned at the image of Lindsay groping her dick to this. Only she got the pleasure of seeing her husband and her husband's best friend fucking like this. Everyone else was being treated to a play they've never been to before. 

Lindsay wasn't the only one getting off to hearing the two go at it. Ryan was palming his length through the confines of his jeans, both Jeremy and Geoff taking their sweet time pumping their own lengths. Lindsay was on the road to hardening up, and everyone else kept to themselves with flushed cheeks. But the loudest noises were no doubt the sound of skin slapping, Michael's wet pussy getting rammed, and Michael himself letting out whorish cries and moans to voice his pleasure. 

Gavin let out breathy grunt-mixed groans as he roughly pounded into the deliciously tight and wet cunt, feeling some of the slick drip off his swinging heavy balls and splatter onto the floor like raindrops. "Fucking so bloody tight, Michael. Fuck, it's been so long since I last fucked a pussy this fucking good. Such a filthy boy you are, love. Getting off to the fact that our dear friends can hear us and all you're doing is moaning like the pretty little slut you are" he panted dirtily into Michael's ear, playfully nipping his earlobe and grunting as he felt his lover clench around him. 

Just hearing Gavin curse out was enough to turn Michael on. Oh, but when he put those naughty words together and whispered into his ear... Michael could just barely keep the noises in as he was pounded into by that delicious cock, throwing his head back as more filthy noises poured out. "O- Oh! Oh, fuck!~ Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me like the little slut I am!" 

Gavin huffed out a breathy laugh and swatted Michael's plump cheek, letting a cheeky smile spread across his face at the loud cry Michael let out and swatted his rear again. "Such a filthy slut" he teased before growling and sank his teeth into the side of his neck as he fucked Michael even harder than before much to the pleasure of both Michael and all the guys plus Lindsay who were getting their rocks off at the scene they had to listen to. Well, they didn't necessarily have to listen in on them. No, they were more or less here of their own accord and chose to stick around and listen in on the hot action that was going on in the supply closet. 

Oh, Michael loved when he was treated so roughly. When he was choked and slapped around. When he was treated like the absolute slut he really was. Michael would practically scream out with the rough slams into his cunt and the slaps against his rump, tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog in heat. "A-Ahh! Oh, fuck me, Daddy! Ffffucking slap me like a whore!~" 

By this point, Gavin could actually hear all the guys and Lindsay groaning behind the door as they all got off to the filthy words pouring out of Michael's mouth. Obviously, Gavin didn't seem to mind one bit and he just seductively groaned at the filth, laying another swat to Michael's rear, spreading one and looking between them and groaning as he watched his thick cock fly in and out of Michael's dripping cunt, licking his lips as he watched slick coat his length with each plunge deep inside his boi, able to feel his head bursting through Michael's cervix. 

Michael could hear it all, as well. And it only turned him on even more to listen to what their actions were doing to the other's next to him. He would gasp out with each deep plunge that nailed him right into his cervix, almost sliding up into his womb as he released a breathless cry. "G-God! Holy shit, you're so fucking deep!~" The Jersey man would pant and moan out the filthy profanities, looking back with an expression of pure lust as he spread one of his cheeks aside for a better view. "C-C'mon, Daddy... really give it to me.. give my slutty hole a good pounding~" 

Gavin breathed out a breathless swear and stepped closer until his hips were flush against those red turning plump ass cheeks of Michael's and slammed in again, smirking as he knew he was buried deep inside of Michael's womb. "Dirty slut you are for me" he teased as he resumed his brutal thrusts and groaning in utter delight as his dick was being massaged all around by the cervical walls, the skin smacking against skin sound now even more pronounced as his unstoppable his rammed against Michael's ass. 

Michael practically screamed out once Gavin's thick cock pierced through his cervix and breached his womb, looking back with widened eyes full of shock and deep arousal. "O-Oh! Oh fuck! You're in my fffucking womb, Daddy! S-So deep!~" Michael spoke out in a shrill whine, some of the office members only finding themselves more turned on at this new information. It only further gave them an image of how huge Gavin was... 

Gavin continuously let out breathy grunts that were increasingly getting as loud as Michael's whorish moans and cries as he furiously fucked into Michael's cunt that was just making the dirtiest wet sounds from his cock repeatedly ramming into it. He then roughly turned Michael's head around and silenced his pleasurable noises with his mouth, both panting breathlessly into each other's mouth. Fuck, it was getting so hot and intense literally and figuratively as Gavin could feel sweat sliding off his face and the back of his neck as the two were locked in an equally intense lip lock/tongue fight. While Michael's mouth was busy, Gavin's hand trailed around and down to his lover's swollen clit, swirling rapid circles around the erect and pulsing nub and swallowing Michael's slutty moans at the contact. 

Fuck, Michael could feel his knees starting to give out beneath him. His hands were balled up into tight fists, eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure continued building up deep within his groin. He even had to pull back just to get a few gulps of air as it was starting to get a bit too much for him. "A- Ah! Ssshit! Oh, fuck me! Fuck the shit out of me, Gavvy! Fucking choke me, you goddamn pussy!" Michael would snarl out and buck back against Gavin's dick, while also pulling his hips back to grind against those lithe digits. 

"Jesus, you two are loud as shit in there!" Gavin heard Jeremy comment, smirking as he heard the same man let out a groan as he continued to grope his erection. "Sorry, bout this, guys. We'll buy you guys lunch as payment for this!" Gavin joked and cursed as Michael tightened around him again. Fuck, he didn't think he was going to last any longer. He could feel that delicious heat beginning to engulf his lower regions and he was more than ready to mark Michael from the inside like he always did since Michael was infertile. Which meant that both he and Lindsay could cum in him as much as they pleased and Michael was more than happy to take their plentiful loads. 

The two were going at it like absolute animals in the closet, the doors shaking around with the violent thrusting next to them. Michael released a hasty snarl and shoved his hands back to stop Gavin's hips from moving, staring at him with a dagger-like glare. "Don't fucking ignore me, you bitch... I said choke me, and what do you do? You mindlessly fuck me like a broken fleshlight. Honestly, you're fucking pathetic. Do I have to invite Ryan in here to show me a real fucking or are you gonna prove yourself useful for once?" 

Gavin and Ryan from outside both growled at the taunt. "Filthy whore" he snarled out and roughly wrapped his hand around Michael's neck again and squeezed as hard as he could smirking as Michael choked as his windpipe was being strangled. "Like this, you dirty bitch? How dare you think that you are running this fuck. Who exactly do you think is fucking you right now? Me and only me right now. This filthy cunt belongs to both me AND Lindsay so  ***don't* *you* *ever* *think* *anyone** * can fuck you better than I can!" he snarled and punctuated his words with each hard nearly painful thrust deep into the sopping cunt. Sinking his nails even deeper into Michael's hip nearly drawing blood, Gavi's intense thrusts just came down harder and harder than before, fully intending to let Michael know who owned the delicious cunt of his. 

Gavin has never been so rough before during a session! Hell, not even Lindsay has been so rough with Michael... It shocked Michael right down to his core, and the only noises that he could really make were soft squeaks and gasps as his windpipe was squeezed down on and his hips started to bleed. The other office members didn't even have to witness it to know what Michael was taking right now. "S...S-Sorry... D-Daddy..!" Michael wheezed out, tongue flopping out of his mouth as his orgasm approached even quicker. 

Gavin just let out ferocious animal-like grunt-mixed growls as he ruthlessly punished Michael for his little outburst. Gavin's hips were aching from slamming so hard against Michael's plump ass and his balls ached as well from smacking so hard against his swollen puffy lips. But, Gavin didn't care one bit right now. This was Michael's punishment and he was definitely treating it as such. "Bloody take it, you filthy whore" he snarled out through bared teeth. 

Michael could barely get any gulps of air down his windpipe, and the harsh slamming against his taint was becoming a lot to handle. But with the strokes to his swollen clit and Gavin's cock continuously breaching through his cervix, he could care less. "F-Fhhh! A-Ahh!~" Michael could only release pathetic whines as he held onto the wall in front of him, resting his forehead against the wall as he was given the fuck of his life. 

Gavin panted breathlessly as he fucked on, letting strained curses leave his mouth as he felt his orgasm drawing closer once again. "G-Gonna cum inside this tight pussy of yours" he grunted out and cursed and rolled his eyes back as those tight walls tightened up around him as they both approached their nearing ends. 

He wasn't going to last long at this rate. The constant pounding into his tight womb along with his fading vision from lack of air was really starting to get to him. Michael released weak whines and squeals as he propped himself up against the wall, his body quivering wildly as his orgasm only approached even quicker from the treatment. He could tell this orgasm was going to be more powerful. 

Gavin's hips stuttered and grew sloppier the closer he got to cumming. Fuck, it had been so long since he last had such an intense orgasm and he wholeheartedly welcomed the fire that was beginning to spread throughout his body. "F-Fuckin ell, boi!" he strained out through bared teeth, his eyes clenching close as the pleasurable waves swept through his being. 

That was all he needed to be pushed over the edge. Michael released a shrill squeak as the orgasm slammed into his body so abruptly, eyes rolling back into his head as he desperately gasped out for some air. He's been choked this entire time... Michael's fluids were burst out all around Gavin's cock which was buried deep inside of his womb, Michael on the verge of passing out from the treatment. 

Gavin's hips thrust as much as they could until he couldn't hold back any longer. Slamming those last few jerky thrusts, the British lad slammed in all the way and released a loud shuddery groan as he spilled all that had been storing in his balls, grunting and slamming in with each plentiful spurt. 

Michael huffed out through his nose once being filled up so wonderfully, eyes rolling back into his skull at the sensation of Gavin releasing into him. He didn't care that his face was practically blue at this point from the choking, he so needed this. He really, really needed this. 

"Bloody hell, boi" Gavin panted out as he released his hold on Michael's neck and trailed it up to turn Michael's head around, "bloody missed you." He then pressed a searing kiss to those plump lips, both of them panting breathlessly into each other's mouths as they kissed each other. Well, Gavin could officially cross off 'shagged in the supply closet in the AH office while the guys and Lindsay were beating off to them' off his bucket list. Again, this was probably the dirtiest and weirdest thing both he and Michael had ever done. Did he regret it? No not really. Will they do it again? Probably. 

Once the grip was released from his throat, Michael immediately began to gasp and gulp in air, a large bruise forming around his neck from where Gavin strangled him during the fucking. God damn, he needs Gavin to be rough more often. "B-Boi... holy.. shit~" Michael panted with drool flowing down his chin, legs shaking wildly. 

Gavin gruffed out a noise in agreement as he rolled his hips at the last spurt and sighed, fully leaning on Michael's back as they both tried to regain their breathing. Fuck, Michael was right. Gavin had never gave it to his friend that hard before and boy was the feeling rewarding. And the fact that their first fuck after 6 long weeks was what had brought it on in the first place was incredible. 

Michael was really feeling the pain in his taint now. Not to mention the stinging marks on his hips and neck. Michael released a wavering whine and leaned back against Gavin to hold himself up, his legs nearly giving out beneath him. "You guys almost done in there?" Geoff's voice called out amongst the silent, following a few soft chuckles. 

Gavin and Michael both breathed out a laugh, embarrassment nonexistent especially when the two lads knew that the other guys and Lindsay were getting off to them fucking. "What you wanna have a go at him too?" he joked and smirked at the glare Michael gave him. 

Michael was in no position to get another fucking, especially with how roughly he had already gotten it. "Yeah, maybe next time.." He huffed out, slowly pulling his hips to have Gavin's soft cock slip out of him, shivering as his semen slipped down from his thighs. 

Gavin looked down to watch his cum leak out of Michael, but then he hissed as his eyes caught sight to the ruined and beat red appearance of Michael's ass and his possibly sore cunt was all puffy from the abuse. Not to mention the fact that bloody claw marks marred his hips and a very noticeable handprint was evident around his neck. "Whoops. May have been a bit too rough on ya, love" he apologized as he tenderly rubbed Michael's sore rear. 

The man released a snort in response, gently leaning into his caring touch with an evident smirk on his face. "You're fine, boi. I mean yeah, my neck hurts like a bitch and my ass probably looks like a baboon, but holy shit that was a damn good orgasm..." Michael huffed out, leaning back to nuzzle up affectionately against the man behind him. 

"Will you two get the fuck outta there so we can record some shit please!" Jeremy called out sounding a bit annoyed, but Gavin knew he wasn't and he just let out a laugh. "Sorry lil J. We'll be out in a bit!" he remarked as he pulled up his lower garments and refastened his shorts before he wobbled over to Michael's boxers and jeans and helped the Jersey man put them on, much to his appreciation cause Michael didn't think he'd be able to put them on all on his own. 

That sharp stinging in his taint was no doubt a bit distracting, but he chose to ignore it. Once the men were dressed, they opened up the closet door to be met with multiple stares and smirks from their coworkers, a bright blush plastered on Michael's face. "D-Don't fucking stare, you creeps!" 

"We thought you guys would never finish in there!" Lindsay joked as she and all the guys erupted into a hearty laughter, yet they were all still blushing at the fact that they all decided to beat off to the extreme case of PDA. 

God, he didn't expect the day to start like this. Michael let out an irritated huff and trudged over to his own seat in front of his monitor, yelping out at the stinging pain in his rump. This only elicited more booming laughter from the office. 

Gavin just smiled cheekily as he walked back to his seat, smirking at the 'Jesus Christ' Geoff laughed out. Welp, that was one way to be welcomed back to the office he supposed. 


End file.
